deroderidderfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
De Rode Ridder en de Macht van Quasitor
| type = Verhaal | paginas = | ISBN = | canon = Nee | serie = De Rode Ridder | vorige = Vijand in zicht | volgende = }} De Rode Ridder en de Macht van Quasitor is een verhaal van De Rode Ridder Wiki oprichter Station7 in 2016. Het verhaal is echter niet afgewerkt. Hoofdstuk 1: De Uitnodiging De Uitnodiging (Deel 1) Johan en Lancelot waren op weg naar het eiland van Quasitor, de nep-Merlijn die hun een brief had gestuurd om naar zijn thuisbasis te komen. Johan en Lancelot waren beide te paard. Ik vertrouw dit niet Johan zei Lancelot. Ik evenmin, maar al negeren we de uitnodiging staat het leven van zowel Merlijn als Parcifal op het spel zei Johan. Quasitor verscheen. Ik heb veel respect voor je Johan. Je hebt immers Kin Sala Gomor vermoord zei Quasitor. Johan stapte af van zijn paard. Ik reis met jullie mee te paard, maar doe geen onverwachtse dingen ridders. Dat stel ik niet op prijs zei Quasitor. En ik stel het niet op prijs dat je mij voor de gek hebt weten te houden zei Johan. Je vraagt af waarom ik met jullie meereis zei Quasitor. Ja, want het liefst had ik dit zwaard door je keel geduwd zei Johan. Quasitor klapte. Ik snap je volkomen Johan zei Quasitor. Wat zei Johan. Je krijgt van mij alle eer om mij te doden, maar ik heb jullie nog nodig voor mijn eigen missie zei Quasitor. Lancelot en Johan keken elkaar aan. Quasitor, Lancelot en Johan arriveerde bij het kasteel van Quasitor. Kan ik je alleen spreken in mijn kamer? vroeg Quasitor aan Johan. Quasitor en Johan waren in Quasitors kamer. Ik weet dat je niet veel sympathie voor mij hebt en daar heb je al het recht toe zie Quasitor. Ik laat Merlijn en Parcifal vrij op één voorwaarde. Jij helpt mij met mijn projecten zei Quasitor. Hoe weet ik dat jij je aan je woord houd? vroeg Johan. Ik heb je eerder voorgelogen zei Quasitor. Ik zal erover nadenken zei Johan. Quasitor en Johan liepen naar Lancelot toe. Dit is mijn vrouw Rosita zei Quasitor. Ik ben Johan en dit is Lancelot. Aangenaam ridders zei Rosita. Johan en Lancelot zagen dat Rosita een mes met zich meedroeg. Dat mes is nergens voor nodig zei Johan. Oh nee heren. Ik heb het bij voor mijn eigen veiligheid zei Rosita. Johan, Lancelot, Quasitor en Rosita waren gezamenlijk aan het eten en drinken. Het is tijd om afscheid te nemen ridders zei Quasitor. Johan en Lancelot stonden met Quasitor bij de eetzaaldeur. Maar je projecten zei Johan. Ik moet nog even plassen heren zei Quasitor. Ik vind Quasitor maar een vreemde Merlijn. Ik heb liever de echte Merlijn zei Lancelot. Aah nee schreeuwde Rosita. Johan en Lancelot rende naar Rosita toe. Quasitor lag dood te bloeden en Rosita had bebloede handen. Arresteer haar bewaker zei Johan. Rosita werd gearresteerd. Quasitor werd vervoerd naar een schuilplaats. Johan zag dat een raam open was. Johan zag een schim. De Uitnodiging (Deel 2) Johan achtervolgde de schim. Maar de schim was al gauw weg. Johan ontdekte een map. Wat is dat? vroeg Lancelot. Johan kwam terug in terug in Quasitors kasteel. Ik snap het niet: Rosita had bebloede handen, Quasitor was neergestoken en het wijst allemaal in de richting van Rosita. Een bewaker verscheen. Quasitors toestand in kritiek. Hij wil uw nog spreken heer Johan zei de bewaker. Johan kwam alleen naar Quasitors schuilplaats. Ik heb niet lang te leven, maar uw moet mijn moordenaar vinden. Vind de moordenaar zei Quasitor. En Rosita? vroeg Johan. Rosita...Rosita...zei Quasitor die bijna niks kon zeggen. Neem mijn taken over totdat uw de moordenaar hebt gevonden zei Quasitor. Verlaat mij nu zei Quasitor. Johan was terug bij Lancelot. Ik denk dat Rosita iets met de aanval te maken heeft. Zij was immers de enige persoon in de kamer zei Johan. Quasitor moet het zelf hebben gedaan zei Lancelot. Een stel bewakers kwamen binnen met een lijk. De bewakers haalde het doek er vanaf. Quasitor. Je bent overleden zei Rosita. Laat me voorlopig vrij ridder zei Rosita.Ik heb het niet gedaan zei ze. Ik wil dat jij hier blijft Rosita zei Johan. Jij bent de hoofdverdachte in deze zaak zei Johan. Lancelot keek Johan aan. Wat nu? vroeg Lancelot. Wij gaan pas naar huis toe al weten we aan welke projecten Quasitor werkte zei Johan. En Merlijn en Parcifal? vroeg Lancelot. Die houden we voorlopig in gevangenschap totdat het mysterie opgelost is zei Johan. Hoofdstuk 2: Geheimen onthuld Johan was in Quasitors hoofdkantoor. Johan zag dat Quasitor een landkaart had. Johan, we hebben bezoekers zei Lancelot. Johan en Lancelot waren bij de poort. Wie bent u? vroeg Johan. Ik ben Koning Pol Loski. Ik kom hiervoor Quasitor zei Pol. Uw hebt Quasitor ooit eerder ontmoet? vroeg Lancelot. Nee, dat zweer ik op het graf van mijn vrouw en kinderen zei Pol. Heer Kandrall is mijn bondgenoot. Elke vraag die hij stelt moet beantwoord worden zei Johan. Ik ben Quasitor zei Johan. Dat snap ik heer zei Pol. Op en de poort zei Johan als Quasitor. Hallo Quasitor, ik ben Pol. Dit is heer Kandrall zei Johan terwijl hij heer Lancelot aanwees. Ik kom hier niet voor uw magie. Ik kom hier om uw plannen te bespreken Quasitor zei Pol. Dat is goed. Volgt uw mij zei Johan als Quasitor. Koning Pol pakte zijn mes. Uw bent heer Quasitor niet zei Pol. Johan en Pol waren in De Hoogste Toren. Kijk me aan heer zei Pol. En waarom denkt uw dat? vroeg Johan. Heer Quasitor is een magiër en uw bent dat niet zei Pol. Johan duwde Pol uit het raam. Nee zei Pol die meters naar beneden viel. Pol viel echter niet door neer op de grond. Wat? Maar? vroeg Pol. Pol kwam weer naar boven toe. Johan snapte het zelf ook niet. Mijn oprechte excuses heer zei Pol. Fijn dan kunnen we samenwerken zei Johan als Quasitor. Sorry van mijn wantrouwen Quasitor zei Pol. Johan en Pol keken naar de map die Pol had neergelegd. Deze map is niet het belangrijkste. Uw had mij een brief gestuurd over 2 gevangenen: Merlijn en Parcifal zei Pol. Johan en Pol liepen naar de kerkers toe. Hallo meneer Merlijn en Parcifal. Quasitor had me over jullie verteld. Jullie executie is morgen zei Pol. Johan keek verbaasd. Johan was met Lancelot in zijn kamer. We zitten enorm in de problemen. Rosita heeft mogelijk Quasitor vermoord. Pol wil Merlijn en Parcifal vermoorden. En hij gelooft dat ik Quasitor ben zei Johan. We hadden moeten gaan toen we konden Johan zei Lancelot. Pol en Rosita hadden seks in bed. Quasitor is opgeruimd schatje zei Pol. Gelukkig zei Rosita lachend. Nu moeten we Johan en Lancelots dood op een ongeluk laten lijken zei Pol. Hun zijn de enige die mij in de weg staan van dit rijk zie Pol. Gelukkig heb je Quasitor zelf vermoord zodat je wraak kon nemen op de dood van je vrouw en kinderen zei Rosita. Johan en Lancelot keken naar de map. Ik weet niks van Quasitors plannen. Was Quasitor er nog maar zei Johan. Er klopte iemand op de deur. Wie is daar? vroeg Lancelot. Ik ben het...zei de stem. Johan deed de deur open. Quasitor. Je leeft nog zei Johan. Ja, maar mijn vrouw en haar minnaar wilde mij dood hebben zei Quasitor. Wij redden morgen Merlijn en Parcifals leven zei Quasitor. Verschijningen Personages *Johan van Horst *Quasitor *Rosita *Pol Loski *Kandrall *Kin Sala Gomor *Merlijn *Parcifal Locaties *Quasitor's kasteel → Kastellar *Manatropolis Voorwerpen *Quasitor's kanonnen Evenementen *De ontvoering van Merlijn en Parcifal Meesterbrein *Quasitor Wetenswaardigheden *Dit is het eerste verhaal waarin de hoofdvijand en meesterbrein (Quasitor) geïntroduceerd was in een vorig verhaal (Vijand in zicht). **Dit maakt hem ook de eerste terugkerende originele hoofdvijand en meesterbrein sinds Kin Sala Gomor, Lombert, Teomoor en Skull eenling personages zijn. Kin wordt nog genoemd na zijn dood en Skull zal pas later een terugkerende hoofdvijand worden. *Dit verhaal speelt zich direct af na Vijand in zicht. *Dit verhaal was voor het eerst geschreven in 2016, maar is sinds 2018 nog niet klaar. *Johan doet zich voor als Quasitor. **Dit is het eerste verhaal waarin Johan zicht voordoet als iemand anders. *Op 29 September 2018 zal dit verhaal verder verteld worden, en dus wordt het verhaal verder geschreven na Hoofdstuk 2. **Dit is het eerste verhaal die gemaakt was, stil stond en 2 jaar later weer terugkwam. *Dit is het eerste verhaal waarin een kasteel een naam krijgt gedurende het verhaal. *Dit is het eerste verhaal waarin Manatropolis is genoemd wordt. Deze locatie bedacht door Quasitor zal een grote rol spelen in de tweede reeks van De Rode Ridder door Station7 (in een drieluik). *Net als Vijand in zicht bestaat een hoofdstuk uit 2 delen. **Hoe dan ook, dit is de eerste keer dat het eerste hoofdstuk bestaat uit 2 delen.